


Secret Spot

by itsalliepg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After a ride through Cordonia, King David and Kelly (MC) have a private moment in his car.





	Secret Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic about King David (yeah, I changed his name) and Kelly, my first TRR MC! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The sky was dark, making the stars even more shinning. Kelly couldn’t be happier for spending a little time alone with David, even if that time was with a kind of study about Cordonia’s history. They were walking in a square, hand in hand, and he squeezed her hand.

_So, having fun?

_Of course! – she glanced at him, smiling – Cordonia’s history is so interesting and fascinating.

_It’s exciting hearing it of a proud American who loves NY as much as you do – he grinned, and she sighed, a little nostalgic.

_I love my country and NY will always be my favorite city in the world. But Cordonia is my home from now on, and it’s an enchanting place. I felt in love with it at the time I arrived here. I want to know more about this place and do everything I can for it. People of Cordonia are amazing and always deserve the best – David stopped to encircle his arms around her waist.

_That’s the kind of passion and benevolence expected of a ruler. I don’t doubt you’ll be an amazing queen. Cordonia is lucky to having you.

_And I am lucky to having you – she took his face with her hands and pulled him to a fervent kiss – you know, with all these obligations and travels we barely have time alone.

_Well, that can be fixed – he inclined his head toward her ear and lowered his voice – there’s a place I wanted to show you, and it’s kind of…private.

_Oh, I like the sound of it – she ran her hands along his back – but what about our history class, Mr. Rys?

_It’s over for today, Ms. Collingwood – he pulled back, faking seriousness – I’d say you deserve a little fun now.

_Mmm…only if you join me – she kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled wolfishly – and what about Bastien?

_He can stay on his car, watching us, but…far, you know? – they both chuckled and she tickled his belly.

_Mmm…I’m starting to understand why you wanted so bad coming here driving by yourself – Kelly winked.

_You’re such a smart woman – he kissed her again and they headed to his car. David drove through a part of the city Kelly still didn’t know, and she glanced in amazement at the way they passed. Suddenly, they climbed a little hill and he parked in front of a breathtaking sight of Cordonia. It was possible to see part of the city, the sea, and even the orchard.

_Wow, David! How did you discover this place?

_I don’t remember exactly. Me, Drake and Maxwell have always come here, probably we found it one day we were riding our bikes exploring the city.

_Oh, so you guys still come here sometimes?

_Yeah, we like to come here to talk and drink. It’s very special for me because I’ve lived great moments with my best friends – he took her hand – so I think it’s fair to share it with you, my future wife – Kelly smiled sweetly.

_Thanks, David, it means a lot to me – she stroked his cheek – I love you.

_I love you too – he leaned in to kiss her, more heated this time, and he ran a hand along her thigh. With a sudden movement, she pulled him even closer, and he almost dropped from his seat – whoa, I see you really missed me! – Kelly held him and they both laughed.

_Well, we won’t have problems if we go to the backseat – she glanced to where Bastien’s car was, away from them – and he won’t see us, too – David smirked.

_There’s another thing I like about you: your daring.

_Good to know – she climbed into the back of the car – and you’re about to see it in action now.

_I can’t wait – he followed her, and she let him lay down and she straddled him. Caressing her back, he kissed her again, softly and lingering. She caressed his hair. After a while she pulled back, her face still close to his – take me, David, I want you – her lips brushing against his mouth. She had no idea how he liked to hear she wanted him so much he wanted her.

_Your wish is my command, my queen – David slid his hands down to her hips, pushing her closer to him and caressed her legs. Even over her jeans, Kelly could feel his warmth, and it made her shiver. After a few more kisses, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off while he pulled his jacket off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his torso, admiring his body.

_The sight you showed me is amazing, but not as amazing as this – he giggled, and she grinned and leaned down to kiss her way from his jaw to his abs. Under his soft skin, she could feel his breath starting to speed. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her waist. He sat her upright and unbuttoned her shirt, and he tossed it aside, running lightly his fingers along her body. Then he opened the button of her jeans and unzipped it, and she got up a little to pull it down. He took advantage of this and switched places, laying Kelly down on the seat. David hovered over her body, looking her up and down, numb by her beauty. He dipped his face to scatter kisses from her face until her stomach. He could hear Kelly sighing deeply.

_I knew if I brought you here we could provide a new kind of fun – David grinned.

_Oh, I couldn’t agree more… - she was almost speechless, impressed with the power of his kisses. She sat up to unclasp her bra and took it off slowly, and he was unable of take his eyes off her. The desire in his look made her shiver. She lay down again and he gave feather light kisses, running his tongue on her nipples. Kelly let out a moan, her fingers interlacing in his hair. Suddenly, she felt his fingers inside her underwear, moving slightly at first, but David sped them up as he began to feel her wetness. She arched her back, and he used his free hand to support her, placing it on the small of her back, giving a light squeeze. He thrusted two fingers into her, making her hips tremble even more against his hand. After a while, the pleasure hit Kelly’s entire body, her moans filling the car. David slowed down his movements, letting her take her time. Smiling weakly, Kelly stood up to kiss him while she unbuckled his belt and undid his fly. She slipped her hand under the waistband of his underwear, moving her hand along his length as he shudder, and he leaned down to kiss her furiously. David felt that he couldn’t last much longer, so he pulled back and lowered his pants and underwear a little more, tugged off her panties and then locked in his hips with hers.

Moments later were full of a primal desire they missed. They were the only people who mattered to each other at that moment. The part of being a queen Kelly liked best was she’d be with David forever. She loved him so much and really wanted to be the better queen she could, because that meant a lot to him. David loved Kelly more than anything and wanted her to be happy in her new home. He couldn’t wait for their wedding, so he could finally say she was his, and protect and take care of her properly. And all of that love and will was converted into all the kisses, the caresses, the hugs, but nothing seemed enough. Shortly afterwards, together they reached the ecstasy, moaning loudly. As they tried to catch their breath, they felt their bodies filled with weariness, but also joy. David rested his forehead on her shoulder.

_Oh, I needed that – he sighed and turned his head to kiss her. She pulled back giggling.

_Yeah, I think I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic, David.

_I was about to say the same about you, Kelly – they both laughed and he gazed at the security car – I don’t know if he saw or heard something, but I think he imagined what we wanted to do here.

_He’s very intelligent, I’m pretty sure he knows – Kelly smirked, running a finger along David’s arm – but I really don’t care, he can think whatever he wants.

_Sometimes I wanted to be as unconcerned about people’s thoughts as you – he tucked her hair behind her ear.

_We can do something about that. Since you’re teaching me about Cordonia’s history, and shared this place with me, I should teach you a bit of this daring you like so much… - she winked and he giggled.

_I’d love to – they kissed again and dressed up before head back to the castle, enjoying the pretty Cordonia landscapes all the way.


End file.
